Kiseki Change!
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ketika Akashi membaca majalah vulgar, Aomine makan setiap saat, Kise menjadi lemah dalam olahraga, Midorima tebar pesona, Murasakibara tidak absen membawa lucky item, dan hawa kehadiran Kuroko menjadi lebih mengintimidasi, semua orang tahu ada yang salah dengan Generasi Keajaiban mereka.
1. Day 0 - Kiseki Change?

Sejujurnya, tanpa perlu bersusah payah mereka semua sudah tahu bagaimana hasil akhir pertandingan sore ini….

"Tetsu! Oper kesini!" terutama lelaki berambut biru gelap dengan kulit kehitaman yang tampak eksotis jika dibandingkan dengan rekan satu timnya yang lain, yang apabila berdiri menggunakan baju berwarna hitam di malam hari maka bisa dipastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa melihatnya….

Dalam diam, pemuda berambut biru muda yang hawa kehadirannya setipis sehelai rambut dibagi tujuh itu mendorong bola dengan telapak tangannya, membelokkan laju bola yang dioper oleh anggota tim lawan ke rekannya. Dan sekejap mata kemudian, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak berada di tempat dimana ia membelokkan laju bola tadi….

"_Yosh_! Kerja bagus, Kurokocchi!" membayangi lelaki berambut biru gelap, pria muda berambut pirang itu berlari mengikuti rekannya sambil memastikan bahwa dirinya berada pada jarak yang aman—tentu saja tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang mau bersenggolan dengan seorang Daiki Aomine yang sedang asyik bermain basket, bukan? Apalagi Kise Ryouta sudah berkali-kali bersenggolan dengan seorang Daiki Aomine yang sedang asyik bermain basket dan hasilnya… mari kita katakan tidak telalu bagus buat badan.

Daiki Aomine, yang apabila dilihat sekilas tidak mirip dengan orang Jepang itu, dengan mudah melompat kemudian melempar bola oranye yang ia pegang hingga masuk dengan mulus melewati ring yang jika diukur dari lantai memiliki berbedaan tinggi sekitar 3.05 meter.

Tim lawan mengambil bola dan mendribel menuju ring seberang. Di halangi oleh Kise, membuat pemain yang mendribel bola tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengopernya. Kuroko yang sudah tahu akan strategi ini kemudian kembali membelokkan laju bola. Kali ini Midorima Shintarou yang mendapatkan operan dari Kuroko. Berdiri agar jauh dari ring tim lawan, lelaki itu berdiri dengan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Dengan _Lucky Item_ yang sudah aku beli hari ini, tidak mungkin bola ini tidak masuk," komentarnya sebelum membiarkan bola oranye itu melayang di udara, dengan mulus masuk ke dalam ring dan beberapa detik kemudian memantul ke lantai.

Kemudian wasit meniup peluit yang menandakan bahwa pertandingan sore itu telah usai. Dengan skor 175 untuk Teiko Junior High School.

.

.

**Kiseki Change! **is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale** and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Arleinne Karale**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Inspired by **A picture belong to Akixx ( www . zerochan 1639628)**

A **semi-canon**, **lot of typos, possibly out of character **story with **no actual pairing**

_Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kurokocchi!" seperti seorang anak kecil yang kelebihan energi dan semangat, Kise Ryouta melompat-lompat gembira ketika menyambut rekan satu timnya yang berambut biru muda yang baru saja meninggalkan lapangan basket dan melangkah ke arah _bench_.

"Kau berisik sekali, Kise," Midorima Shintarou berkomentar setelah menandaskan botol minumnya dalam sekali tenggak. Lelaki berkacamata itu kemudian duduk di _bench_ dan mulai membungkus jari-jarinya dalam perban putih, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan dengan dalih agar selalu bisa menembak dari jarak yang jauh dengan tepat.

Kise mengabaikan Midorima, yang memang selalu berkomentar tentang apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Kise dengan nada yang tidak suka, dan setengah berlari mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya sambil menyerahkan botol air minum bagian lelaki yang manik biru pucatnya selalu kosong itu, "Kurokocchi, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu di pertandingan ini!"

"Berisik kau, Kise!" Aomine Daiki terang-terang memukul bagian belakang lelaki berambut pirang itu, yang tidak hanya sekali ia nilai sebagai lelaki yang menyebalkan.

"Aominecchi! Sakit tahu!" Kise mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang bertemu dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi dengan tangan Aomine, "Akashicchi, Aominecchi memukulku. Sakit… bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa main lagi?"

"Kise, kau berisik. Kalau kau tidak bisa main lagi, silakan keluar dari tim basket Teiko," jawab singkat lelaki berambut merah itu. Kedua manik mata Akashi Seijuuro yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya bagaikan permata ruby yang berkilat ketika ia membaca statistic anggota timnya yang diberikan oleh pengganti manajer mereka yang sakit.

"_Hidoi_! Murasakibaracchi, aku di _bully_!" Kise berseru dengan heboh, mendatangi pemuda yang bertubuh paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya yang sibuk menikmati _maibou_ di tangannya. Remah-remah makanan tingan itu tertinggal di sekitar mulutnya, bahkan ada beberapa yang jatuh ke lantai. Tapi buat Murasakibara Atsushi, yang penting adalah makanannya. Dunia kiamat besok pun, selagi ia masih bisa mendapatkan camilan yang ia suka, ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Hm…? Ya sudah kau keluar dari tim saja, Kisechin…" jawab Murasakibara singkat.

Merasa frustasi, Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanpa mengetahui bahwa di belakangnya berdiri pemain favorit semua orang, 'Bugh!'

"Eh…?" Kise segera menoleh untuk mendapati tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu terpental ke belakang. Di lihat dari manik biru pucatnya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, Kise bisa memastikan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya tidak sadarkan diri.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"TETSU!"

"KUROKO!"

"KUROCHIN!"

"KUROKO!"

* * *

_Nijimura Shuuzo tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi tapi ia menemukan enam tubuh anggota tim regular yang notabene adalah adik kelasnya terbaring di atas lapangan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan saling bertumpang-tindih. Tidak melihat adanya pilihan lain, kapten dari Teiko itu pun meminta bantuan untuk membawa keenamnya ke ruang kesehatan._

* * *

Mengerang, Aomine Daiki membuka matanya untuk mendapati langit-langit putih dan bau antiseptik yang menyengat hidung menyapa indranya. Seragam basket putih dengan sentuhan warna biru muda di pinggirnya belum ia ganti, tertutupi selimut putih.

Kepalanya terasa agak berat, sepertinya benturan dengan kepala Kise dan lantai akhirnya menunjukkan konsekuensinya. Bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terasa aneh, tapi Aomine merasakan tubuhnya mengecil. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup ke benaknya, yang memberikan sugesti bahwa ia semakin pendek. Tapi tidak mungkin bukan…?

Lelaki yang seharusnya memiliki kulit gelap dengan rambut biru tua itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu berdecit dan terbuka, menampakkan kapten mereka, Nijimura Shuuzo yang satu tahun diatas mereka mendekat ke arahnya, "Kerja yang bagus, Akashi," ujarnya datar, lengkap dengan _poker face_ yang selalu terpasang bagaikan topeng yang tidak pernah ia lepas itu.

"Hah…?" adalah komentar cerdas Aomine yang lolos dari mulutnya, "Aku Aomine!"

"Kau sakit, Akashi?" Nijimura malah bertanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi mungkin sebelum pingsan kau terbentur sesuatu…? Kusarankan kau pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum kepalamu makin parah."

"A-aku bukan Akashi! Aku Aomine! Daiki Aomine!" Aomine masih berkeras. Samar-sama ekor matanya menangkap bayangan rekan-rekannya yang satu per satu sadar dari pingsan mereka. ia menangkap bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya, yang memandang ke arahnya dengan wajahnya yang datar. Tapi Aomine cukup mengenal Kuroko sehingga berhasil menangkap sorot keheranan di matanya.

"Nijimura-_senpai_," lelaki yang memiliki tipe permainan berbeda dari yang lainnya itu membuka suaranya, "Apakah kau memiliki cermin?"

"Ada di kamar mandi. Untuk apa kau—"

Keheningan langsung menyapa Nijimura karena secepat kilat, enam orang adik kelasnya itu langsung meresat dari tempat tidur mereka dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

.

"…"

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" Aomine menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Bukan kulit kecokelatan dengan wajah eksotis dan rambut biru gelap yang sangat familiar yang menyapanya. Melainkan wajah seorang lelaki yang selalu memiliki aura superioritas di sekelilingnya, dengan rambut merah dan manik ruby yang tampak selalu berbinar berbahaya. Entah apa yang terjadi, Aomine Daiki sang _ace_ yang sangat kece, keren, dan hebat terjebak dalam tubuh seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sangat… Akashi, "A-aku jadi pendek!" Aomine berseru heboh.

Sementara Akashi hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninju Aomine detik itu juga. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit terpesona dengan pantulan yang balik menatapnya di cermin, sesosok lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, yang memiliki hawa kehadiran di bawah rata-rata dan selalu mengenakan topeng tanpa emosi yang seolah menjadi _trademark_ miliknya. Rambut biru gelapnya tidak pernah mau rapi. Manik biru pucat tampak kontras dengan manik merah yang dulu biasa menyapanya dari cermin. Akashi Seijuuro terjebak dalam tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya, "Kuroko lebih pendek daripada aku."

Mungkin kalau Kuroko Tetsuya berada dalam tubuhnya sendiri, ia akan merasa tersinggung. Tapi ketika Kuroko terjebak dalam tubuh lelaki berambut pirang yang **jelas** lebih tinggi darinya, Kuroko tidak bisa membawa perasaannya untuk merasa tersinggung. Manik cokelat yang hangat tampak tidak familiar, berbeda dengan manik biru muda yang tidak hangat namun juga tidak dingin miliknya. Kuroko Tetsuya terjebak di tubuh Kise Ryouta, "Sepertinya hidupku akan merepotkan."

"_Hidoi_, Kurokocchi! Seharusnya kau bersyukur kau bisa merasakan menjadi aku!" Kise Ryouta berseru heboh, tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang tidak bersyukur bisa ada di posisinya. Kise tidak memiliki masalah dengan perbedaan tinggi badan seperti Aomine, melainkan masalah penglihatan. Ketika kacamata hitam ia lepas, manik hijaunya hanya bisa menangkap bayangan-bayangan yang tidak jelas. Padahal menurutnya kacamata itu sangat tidak _fashionable_. Plus, rambut hijau yang sekarang ia miliki membuatnya mendadak merindukan dirinya yang lama. Kise tidak tahu akan jadi apa karirnya dalam dunia model karena menurutnya Midorima Shintarou sangat tidak _fashionable_. Ya, Kise Ryouta terjebak dalam tubuh Midorima Shintarou, "Aku merindukan aku yang tampan…."

Midorima meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dekat hidung, bermaksud untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat—dan kebiasaan yang bisa membuatnya terlihat keren. Tapi ketika tidak menemukan kacamata disana, Midorima seperti ditendang balik ke kenyataan. Di cermin, bagian atas kepalanya nyaris tidak terlihat. Tapi helaian-helaian ungu menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Midorima risih. Ia pun mengeluarkan karet dari sakunya—yup, tepat! Lucky item Midorima hari ini adalah karet gelang—dan mengikat helai-helai ungu menjadi satu sehingga kini rambut ungunya tertata rapi. Setengah puas, manik ungunya menatap hasil karyanya dari cermin sebelum ia menghela napas, "Apa yang terjadi pada kita?" karena Midorima Shintarou terjebak di dalam tubuh Murasakibara Atsushi.

"_Are…?_ Mido-chin, kau tinggi sekali…" Murasakibara merogoh saku jaketnya dan wajahnya berubah kecewa ketika ia tidak menemukan makanan. Kemudian ia sadar dan merogoh saku Midorima untuk mengeluarkan maibou dari sakunya. Manik biru gelapnya menatap bosan pantulannya di cermin. Rambut biru mudanya pendek, berbeda dengan miliknya dulu yang nyaris menyentuh bahu. Perubahan yang aneh tapi Murasakibara merasa lebih sejuk. Sepertinya masalah yang akan menjadi masalah adalah tinggi badannya. Karena bagaimanapun, Aomine tidak setinggi Murasakibara dulu, "Mine-chin sangat pendek dan tidak menyimpan makanan di saku jaketnya," sebab biasanya Murasakibara menyimpan makanan di jaketnya. Sekarang, Murasakibara Atsushi terjebak di dalam tubuh Aomine Daiki.

"Heh? Maksudmu aku pendek?" Aomine dalam tubuh Akashi protes.

"Jaga kata-katamu, Aomine-kun, aku lebih pendek darimu," Kuroko dalam tubuh Kise mengingatkan.

"Ya, kau sangat pendek Kuroko," Akashi dalam tubuh Kuroko menyetujuinya.

"Akashicchi _hidoi_! Jangan mengejek Kurokocchi dong!" Kise dalam tubuh Midorima protes, "Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa tanpa kacamata!"

"Makanya pakai kacamatamu, Bodoh!" Midorima dalam tubuh Murasakibara membentak.

"Tidak mau, Midorimacchi! Kacamatamu sangat tidak _fashionable_," Kise merengek, seperti anak kecil yang tidak di beri izin untuk membeli balon oleh ibunya, "Bagaimana kelajutan karir modelingku kalau aku tidak segera kembali ke tubuhku?"

"Heh…?" mengepalkan tangannya yang besar, Midorima merasakan urat-urat muncul di dahinya, "Maksudmu aku tidak pantas berkarir di dunia modeling?"

Sibuk mengunyah maibou, Murasakibara dengan santainya berkomentar, "Dibandingkan Kise-chin, kau tidak memiliki kesempatan di dunia modeling, Mido-chin."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke tubuh awal?" Akashi dalam tubuh Kuroko bertanya, sambil mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkan dan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan yang jelas-jelas digunakan untuk menutupi emosi-emosi yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan jelas-jelas.

"…Akashi, kau membuat Kuroko jadi terlihat menyeramkan," Aomine berkomentar. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada selagi ia bersandar pada tempat cuci tangan.

"A-aku tidak pernah membayangkan Kurokocchi menjadi semengerikan ini," Kise mundur, menjauhi Kuroko yang di dalamnya terdapat jiwa seorang Akashi.

"Aka-chin mengubah malaikat Kuro-chin menjadi iblis," Murasakibara yang mengunyah maibou miliknya yang kesekian berkomentar. Remah-remah maibou kini terlihat jelas di sekitar bibir Aomine, yang didiami oleh jiwa Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara! Jangan makan terus! Kau itu tidak pernah kenyang apa? Melihatmu makan saja aku sudah kenyang. Jangan samakan perutku dengan perutmu! Dan bersihkan remah-remah di bibirku!" perintah Aomine sambil menunjuk ke arah tubuhnya yang dikendalikan oleh Murasakibara.

"_Are_…? Mine-chin pantas ada di tubuhnya Aka-chin… Aka-chi suka meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting…" masih mengunyah maibounya, Murasakibara merogoh saku jaket Midorima dan mendesah kecewa ketika mendapat tidak ada apa-apa lagi di dalam sana.

"Sebetulnya kau mengantongi berapa maibou?" Midorima bertanya.

"Mungkin kalau kita bisa tahu penyebabnya, kita bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya," Kuroko menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Terakhir sebelum pingsan, kita semua berusaha menangkap Kurokocchi. Mungkin waktu itu kita semua bertabrakan…?" Kise berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Dan itu mengingatkanku kalau kau penyebab Tetsu pingsan…" masih dengan wajah yang tampak bosan—yang jelas sangat tidak pas karena Aomine ada dalam tubuh Akashi—Aomine berkomentar.

"Ahahaha, _gomen, gomen_," Kise menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Jadi, _basically_, kalau Kise tidak membuat Kuroko pingsan, kita tidak akan berada dalam posisi ini? Tidak salah kalau aku buat kesimpulan bahwa semua ini adalah salah Kise?" Midorima kembali seperti membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tapi ketika tidak menemukan apa-apa, lelaki itu kembali menghela napas.

"Mido-chin benar… semua ini salah Kise-chin," Murasakibara menyetujui.

"Ap—"

"Kalian…" Akashi memejamkan matanya, mengepalakan kedua tangan Kuroko. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, ia tidak tahu kalau Kuroko sering terserang sakit kepala seperti dirinya juga. Atau itu karena ia berada dalam tubuh Kuroko, "Kita harus mencari jalan keluar bukan mencari kambing hitamnya."

"Mungkin kalau kita bertabrakan lagi, semuanya akan kembali seperti sebelumnya?" Aomine menyarankan.

"Ide yang bagus, Mine-chin…" Murasakibara mengangguk malas-malasan, "Ayo cepat kita selesaikan lalu kembali ke lapangan. Kotak maibou milikku masih ada disana."

"Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun bisa terserang obesitas kalau kau makan terus," Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertabrakan!" Akashi akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Lima pasang manik berbeda warna menatapnya seolah-olah Akashi Seijuuro menumbuhkan kepala lagi, membulat sempurna. Tidak ada yang suka dengan keputusan lelaki berambut merah itu tapi tidak ada yang berani membantah iblis yang sekarang ada di tubuh malaikat itu.

"Oke…" Kise menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya, "Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga!"

* * *

_Sungguh, Nijimura Shuuzo tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi tapi ia menemukan enam tubuh anggota tim regular yang notabene adalah adik kelasnya terbaring di dalam kamar mandi perempuan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan saling bertumpang-tindih. Tidak melihat adanya pilihan lain, kapten dari Teiko itu pun meminta bantuan untuk membawa keenamnya kembali ke ruang kesehatan._

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, tapi mungkin kalian bisa ceritakan kenapa kalian terbaring di kamar mandi perempuan, Akashi?" Aomine Daiki mengerang ketika lagi-lagi nama lelaki berambut merah itu yang disebut oleh kapten mereka. Hal itu menandakan bahwa usaha mereka sia-sia untuk kembali ke tubuh mereka yang asli.

"Hmm… kami ketakutan melihat hantu?" ditambah dengan sebuah cengiran, Aomine yang ada dalam tubuh Akashi menjawab.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan kepala kami, Nijimura-_senpai_. Kami akan pergi ke dokter untuk mengeceknya dan memastikannya," Akashi dalam tubuh Kuroko menjawab kemudian memberikan pandangan memperingatkan ke arah Aomine.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian silakan pulang sebelum rumah sakit tutup. Dan tolong jangan sampai ada kejadian memalukan lagi," Nijimura Shuuzo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tak berapa lama, anggota tim regular Teiko yang lain kembali ke alam sadar mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku masih di tubuh Midorimacchi?!" Kise berseru dengan hebohnya begitu menyadari pandangan matanya yang blur-blur tidak jelas tanpa kacamata yang tidak _fashionable_ itu.

"Dan aku masih di tubuh Akashi…" Aomine menghela napas tidak senang.

"Kau tidak senang ada di tubuhku?" Akashi bertanya dalam tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, tolong jangan buat aku jadi mengerikan," Kuroko meminta, masih di dalam tubuh Kise.

"…kapan kita bisa kembali ke tubuh kita?" Midorima bertanya, mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang kelewat panjang karena sekarang ia yang mengendalikan tubuh raksasa Murasakibara.

"Nikmati saja, Mido-chin… aku kan tinggi. Dan kau bisa makan sepuasmu," mendesah sedih karena tidak memiliki camilan, Murasakibara ikut menggerakkan anggota badannya. Terasa aneh karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh raksasanya. Menjadi Aomine membuat Murasakibara merasa kecil.

"Nikmati saja, katamu?!" Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima bertanya dengan hebohnya.

"Apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan?" Akashi turun dari tempat tidurnya, "Sampai kita kembali, kita harus bisa berperan dan berperilaku seperti tubuh kita. Jangan sampai ada yang sadar kalau kita berpindah jiwa."

"Tunggu, tunggu, Akashicchi! Itu sangat suliiiit," Kise mengerek.

"Kise, berhenti merengek dalam tubuhku! Itu menjijikkan tahu! Dan kita juga harus mencari cara bagaimana kembali ke tubuh kita, jangan sekadar menikmati peran saja," Midorima menambahkan, kembali menaikkan jarinya untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dan ketika tidak menemukan apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menghela napas lagi.

"Kita harus _stay on character_ sambil mencari cara untuk kembali ke tubuh semula," Akashi berujar.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa menjadi sepertimu?" Aomine bertanya sambil jari kelingkingnya mengorek hidung Akashi.

"Harus bisa dan jangan mengupil di depan umum. Akashi tidak akan mengupil di depan umum," Akashi mengingatkan.

"Lalu aku harus mengupil di rumahmu atau dimana?" Aomine bertanya.

"Ah, bagaimana kita pulang? Aku tidak tahu rumah Midorimacchi," model majalah _zounen _itukembali merengek.

"Midorima, berikan alamatmu ke Kise. Kise berikan alamatmu ke Kuroko. Kuroko berikan alamatmu padaku. Aku tidak perlu memberikan alamatku pada Aomine karena mobil jemputanku sudah menunggu. Aomine berikan alamatmu ke Murasakibara dan Murasakibara berikan alamat rumahmu ke Midorima. Di rumah, kalian harus berperan dengan sempurna dan cari cara kembali ke tubuh semula secepatnya. Mengerti?"

"_Roger_, Akashicchi!"

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

**Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne:**

Aru : "Kembali lagi dengan kami, dalam multichapter collab kedua kami di fandom Kuroko no Basket Indonesia!"

Azu : "Ketiga, woy!"

Aru : "Kedua di Fandom Kuroko no Basket Indonesia! Yang satu lagi di Fandom Naruto Indonesia. Ah, kalau ada shipper Sasu-Saku disini silakan mampir ke multichapter collab pertama kami di Fandom Naruto Indonesia yang berjudul Pink Rhapsodia. Atau yang berminat baca Pirate!AU silakan berkunjung. Bisa di cek di profil kami~"

Azu : "Yak kembali ke cerita. Jadi ini settingnya adalah ketika mereka masih di tahun pertama di Teiko. Memang ada perbedaan dengan cannonnya. Kapten disini masih Nijimura dan kami _aware_ sekali pas kaptennya Nijimura, Kise harusnya belum masuk ke _first string_. Tapi mari kita anggap kalau Kise udah masuk duluan jadi ketika Nijimura masih kaptennya, Kise udah masuk _first string_. Karena kami nggak merasa kalau cerita ini AU, maka kami golongkan ke dalam semi-cannon. Adakah pembetulan dari pembaca sekalian?"

Aru : "Dan karena disini mereka masih polos-polos dan unyu-unyu, makanya karakter yang dipake disini adalah Kinder!Akashi dan Pure!Aomine, dimana Akashi masih jadi _Prince Charming_ pujaan semua orang dan bukan _alter ego_nya yang menyebalkan dan suka main gunting tapi sexy itu dan Aomine masih menikmati basket dan jatuh cinta pada basket, masih minta di peluk dan di unyel-unyel(?). Siapa sih yang nggak suka Kinder!Akashi dan Pure!Aomine?"

Azu : "_Genre_nya semacam humor. Tapi… silakan tentukan sendiri apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai humor…?"

Aru : "Buat yang masih bingung, jadi pergantian tubuhnya adalah **Kuroko di tubuh Kise**, **Kise di tubuh Midorima**, **Midorima di tubuh Murasakibara**, **Murasakibara di tubuh Aomine**, **Aomine di tubuh Akashi**, dan **Akashi di tubu Kuroko**. Silakan mampir ke zerochan atau cari di google atau ketikkan alamat web yang kami sisipkan di atas (tanpa spasi) kalau masih belum ke bayang."

Azu : "Yap yap sekian bacotan dari kami. Terima kasih sudah mampir~"

Aru : "Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~ jangan lupa isi kotak review~"


	2. Day 1 - Kuroko Tetsuya in Kise Ryouta

"Hey, bangun. Kau mau telat sekolah?"

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya, dan hampir melompat dari tempat tidurnya ketika dua wajah asing memasuki indera pengelihatannya. Pemuda itu bergegas mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak dan menatap kedua gadis berambut pirang yang sepertinya lebih tua satu atau dua tahun darinya.

Kuroko menatap kedua gadis itu dengan tatapan heran, bercampur bingung. Mengapa di rumahnya—di kamarnya pula!—ada dua orang gadis asing? Dan sejak kapan ada seseorang berambut pirang di rumahnya?

Mulut Kuroko membuka, hendak bertanya, tetapi salah satu dari dua gadis itu mengalahkan niatnya.

"Kau mau bangun dan pergi ke sekolah sekarang juga atau mau menatap kami seperti orang idiot seperti itu?" Salah seorang dari dua gadis itu, yang paling tua sepertinya, menatap Kuroko dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Nampak sama heran dan bingungnya dengan reaksi Kuroko.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kuroko beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia dapat mendengar dua pasang langkah kaki yang bergerak menjauh dari kamarnya, diiringi dengan suara dua orang bercakap-cakap.

Kuroko menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dahinya berkerut ketika ia mencoba menyelami memorinya, bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya kedua gadis pirang yang identik dengan teman satu tim basketnya di sekolah, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Untuk menemukan ternyata ruangan di dalam pintu itu adalah sebuah lemari.

Kuroko mengerjap, dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia yakin kemarin kamar mandi di rumahnya ada di sini. Sejak kapan kamar mandi bisa berpindah tempat? Tidak mungkin, kan, ia menumbuhkan kaki dan berpindah ke suatu tempat di rumahnya?

Langkahnya kemudian berhenti ketika ia melewati sebuah kaca tinggi seukuran tubuh manusia yang dipasang di dinding tepat di samping lemari. Wajahnya memucat, terpana ketika ia menyadari sosok siapa yang memandanginya balik dari cermin.

Kuroko lupa ia masih berada di tubuh Kise Ryouta.

"Oy, Ryouta! Cepat, sarapannya keburu dingin!"

**.**

**.**

**Kiseki Change! **is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale **and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Azureinne Karale**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Inspired by **A picture belong to Akixx ( www . zerochan 1639628 )**

A **semi-canon, lot of typos, possibly out of character **story with **no actual pairing**

_Read at your own risk_

**.**

**.**

"Kau sakit?"

Kuroko mengerjap, memproses pertanyaan tersebut, sebelum kembali memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, seolah pertanyaan itu tidak pernah diajukan. "Tidak. Apakah aku terlihat sakit bagimu ... Kak?" Kuroko mengernyit ketika kalimat terakhir meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, ia belum pernah memiliki seorang kakak, absurd rasanya ketika ia tiba-tiba harus memanggil dua gadis ini kakak.

"Kau memang terlihat sehat," Gadis yang kedua berujar. Ia menunjuk Kuroko yang tersentak dengan salah satu sumpitnya, "Tetapi kau terlalu diam. Agak terlalu pendiam. Apakah kau sedang patah hati?" Tanya gadis itu, sembari tersenyum nakal.

Kuroko menelan nasinya dengan sedikit kesulitan dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar yang cukup meyakinkan, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya tengah berpikir ... Kak." Ujar Kuroko.

"Berpikir?" Gadis yang tertua menatap Kise yang didiami jiwa Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. "Astaga, apakah kau merekam kata-katanya!? Ryouta tengah berpikir!" Seru gadis itu dengan hebohnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko yang bebas dari sumpit dan mangkuk dan menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau **bisa **berpikir, Ryouta!" Serunya, girang.

Sebuah isakan membuat Kuroko dan kakak tertua Kise menoleh ke arah satu-satunya orang di meja makan selain mereka. Gadis yang terakhir tengah terisak, bahunya bergetar dan ia tengah mengelap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Ryouta! Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi! Tuhan, terima kasih telah membiarkanku hidup sampai saat ini!" Serunya, sembari menangis dengan sangat dramatisnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan, Ryouta?" Kakak Kise yang tertua bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko kembali kepadanya. Senyum sang kakak agak terlalu lebar, dan matanya yang hazel berkilat-kilat, menyimpan emosi yang Kuroko sendiri tak ketahui apa.

"... Apakah hal itu penting, kak?"

Sang kakak mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kuroko—Kise—sembari menatap sang pemuda dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja! Aku adalah kakakmu! Aku wajib tahu semua hal yang kau pikirkan! Sekarang, katakan kepadaku, apakah kau memikirkan seorang gadis? Oh, apakah kau memikirkan manajer tim basket yang kau ceritakan itu?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi, tidak membiarkan Kuroko membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Ryouta ... Ryouta akhirnya memikirkan seorang gadis! Tuhan, akhirnya adikku sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki!" Kakak kedua Kise, yang sedari tadi belum berhenti menangis dengan sangat dramatisnya, berseru dengan nada terharu dan melompat untuk memeluk tubuh Kise yang didiami jiwa Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko perlahan berubah warna menjadi biru dengan komikalnya ketika merasakan betapa eratnya pelukan kakak Kise. Pemuda itu berusaha keras melonggarkan genggaman gadis yang lebih tua itu dari lehernya dan menepuk-nepuk lengan sang gadis dengan harapan ia tahu bahwa ia mencekik Kuroko.

Suara denting bel kemudian menyelamatkan Kuroko dari dicekik sampai mati oleh kakak Kise.

Kuroko memperhatikan kakak tertua Kise yang berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu apartemen mereka untuk seseorang yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Sebuah senyum lebar yang tidak terlihat dari tempat Kuroko duduk tersulam di wajah sang gadis yang identik dengan milik Kise.

"Ryouta! Temanmu yang berambut biru muda sudah datang!"

Kuroko mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih tas dan _blazer_ miliknya yang tergantung di sandaran kursi makan sebelum melangkah menuju pintu depan, tempat tubuhnya yang didiami jiwa seorang Akashi Seijuuro dan kakak tertua Kise tengah bercakap-cakap.

Setelah mengenakan sepatunya dan pamit kepada kedua kakak Kise, kedua pemuda itu melangkah menuju tujuan mereka berikutnya: Rumah Midorima yang tubuhnya tengah dikuasai oleh Kise.

"Apakah kau menemukan cara untuk dapat kembali seperti semula, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko membuka pembicaraan. Melihat tubuhnya sendiri berjalan tanpa jiwanya membuat perasaan absurd mendominasi kepalanya, seperti melihat tubuhmu dirasuki dan kau berubah menjadi jiwa yang melayang-layang tanpa tubuh.

"Tidak, belum. Aku bahkan belum tahu bagaimana hal ini dapat terjadi secara logika." Akashi dalam tubuh Kuroko berkata, dahinya berkerut ketika ia menyelami pikirannya, berusaha berpikir keras tentang masalah yang menimpa mereka. "Tidak ada ilmu maupun rumus yang membuktikan bahwa hal ini dapat terjadi, tetapi salah satu teoriku adalah—"

"Ah, Kuro-chin. Dan Aka-chin. Selamat pagi ..." Keduanya menoleh untuk menemukan tubuh seorang Aomine Daiki yang tengah didiami oleh Murasakibara Atsushi melambaikan tangannya dari salah satu tingkungan di depan mereka. Dua pasang mata kemudian terfokus ke arah kantong plastik putih berisi banyak makanan yang berada di tangan Murasakibara.

Sebenarnya Murasakibara membawa banyak makanan itu normal, tetapi melihat tubuh Aomine Daiki membawa makanan banyak itu baru tidak normal.

"—Jadi teoriku, kita sebenarnya tidak bertukar jiwa. Tetapi seperti terhipnotis dan bersikap seperti satu sama lainnya." Akashi menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang sempat terpotong karena kemunculan Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba.

"Masalahnya, Akashi-kun, memangnya terjatuh dan saling tumpang-tindih itu dapat membuat seseorang terhipnotis?" Kuroko bertanya, mengabaikan suara kunyahan berisik dari belakangnya. Melihat tubuh Aomine yang tak dapat berhenti makan membuat perutnya kenyang dan terasa penuh secara tiba-tiba.

"... Mungkin faktor lantainya? Lantai _gym _itu memiliki pola garis-garis lurus yang monoton, kan? Mungkin kita terhipnotis karena itu?"

Pembicaraan pagi itu membuktikan bahwa bahkan sang calon kapten tim basket Teiko, sang pemuda berambut merah yang dikenal sebagai pangeran Teiko, _sang _Akashi Seijuuro juga _hopeless _menghadapi situasi dan masalah ini.

**.**

"KISE-KUN!"

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

Seketika, suasana ramai dan gaduh di halaman Teiko Junior High hening. Semua pasang mata menatap Kise Ryouta, yang berada di dalam tubuh Midorima Shintarou, yang tersenyum hangat dan melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat percaya dirinya.

Memang di mata orang-orang yang tahu bahwa _Kiseki no Sedai_ bertukar tubuh, mereka akan melihat Kise, yang tengah berada di dalam tubuh Midorima, tengah melambai dengan bersemangat, hal yang normal ia lakukan di pagi hari. Tetapi, di mata orang awam—yang meliputi _seluruh _murid Teiko—mereka akan melihat Midorima Shintarou tengah melambai dengan bersemangat.

Bayangkan, Midorima Shintarou, tanpa kacamata, dengan lensa kontak dan tengah tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya. Jika ini adalah sebuah komik, pasti latar belakang yang ada di punggung Kise adalah bling-bling, lengkan dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dengan dramatisnya.

Peristiwa yang terlalu absurd untuk dapat menjadi kenyataan. Namun, begitulah kenyataannya. Walaupun sebenarnya senyuman Kise membuat wajah Midorima semakin tampan, sih ...

Sang empu tubuh, yang terjebak dalam tubuh titan Murasakibara Atsushi, menepuk dahinya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu luar biasa dengan kelakukan temannya yang satu itu.

Memaki, Midorima menatap dua benda yang berada di tangannya, sebuah boneka anjing laut berwarna putih yang tengah tersenyum dengan sangat imutnya dan sebuah sandal jepit berwarna ungu.

"Padahal aku sudah membawa _lucky item _untuk bintangku **dan **untuk bintang Murasakibara juga. Kenapa nasib buruk masih menimpaku, nanodayo!?" Serunya, dengan nada frustasi.

"Mungkin kau seharusnya membelikan satu untuk Kise juga, Midorima." Aomine Daiki, yang berada di dalam tubuh Akashi, menyisir poni Akashi yang menganggu pengelihatannya ke belakang dan berusaha menatap surai merah membara tersebut dengan tatapan kesal ketika rambut itu kembali jatuh ke dahinya. "Akashi, bolehkah aku memotong rambutmu?"

"Jika kau memotong rambutku, aku akan potong tanganmu, Aomine." Akashi menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Kurokocchi! Masa mereka malah menatapku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini adalah alien!" Kise berseru sembari menarik tangan Kuroko, menunjuk sekumpulan gadis yang nampak terheran-heran dengan sikap Kise. Di mata mereka, Kise itu Midorima. Malah tidak wajar jika mereka tidak heran, bukan?

"Kise-kun. Apakah kau lupa kata-kata Akashi-kun? _Stay in character_. Wajar jika mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh, kan? Di mata mereka, kau itu Midorima-kun, jadi tolong jangan merusak _image _Midorima-kun, apakah kau tidak kasihan dengannya?" Kuroko menjelaskan dengan sabar sembari menunjuk Midorima yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Omong-omong ... Kok mereka tidak mendatangi Kise, ya? Biasanya, semua orang langsung mengerumi Kise jika dia datang, kenapa sekarang tidak? Mereka tidak tahu kalau kita bertukar tubuh, kan?" Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, membiarkan tasnya menggantung di belakangnya, dan mengabaikan tatapan melongo dari orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika ia berbuat demikian, nampaknya ia lupa bahwa ia berada di tubuh Akashi _lagi_.

Semua orang kemudian menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang tersenyum samar.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak trik sihir, Aomine-kun."

"Bohong. Bilang saja kau menerapkan _misdirection _ke tubuh Kise."

* * *

_Pagi itu, guru sejarah Jepang Teiko dikagetkan oleh kemampuan Kise Ryouta yang tiba-tiba dapat menjawab seluruh pertanyaan kuis sejarah Jepang dan mendapatkan nilai seratus. Entah itu hanya sekedar keberuntungan atau memang Kise akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke jalan yang benar, sang guru tak tahu. Pun ia hanya dapat melongo ketika melihat Kise menatapnya dengan tatapan tenang dan datar yang sangat-bukan-Kise-sekali._

_Sang guru menepuk salah satu bahu Kise dan mengelap ingusnya dengan lengan jasnya, "Kise Ryouta, aku senang kau akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Lanjutkan, nak!"_

_Well, wajar saja ia bersikap seperti itu. Karena nilai seratus yang didapatkan Kuroko untuk Kise bagaikan emas di tengah-tengah kerikil. Bagaikan jerami di tengah tumpukan jarum._

* * *

"Midorimacchi! Karena _image_-mu, aku disuruh menjawab pertanyaan guru terus, tahu!"

"Ha, itu karena kau saja yang kelewat bodoh, nanodayo."

"_Hidoi-ssu! _Akashicchi! Wakilmu ini, loh!"

"Kise, aku sedang berpikir. Diam atau kuumpankan kau ke _fansgirl_-mu nanti."

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kise dari tempatnya duduk di lantai _gym_. Kedua sumpitnya masih menggantung di bibirnya ketika ia berbuat demikian. Salahkan Kise yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya ketika ia tengah menikmati makan siang. Salah satu alis Kuroko naik, menyuruh Kise melanjutkan alasannya memanggil namanya.

"Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi tidak peduli lagi denganku!"

"Itu salahmu juga, Kise-kun. Midorima-kun sedang kesal kepadamu karena kau merusak _image_-nya tadi pagi, dan Akashi-kun sedang berpikir, seperti yang ia bilang." Kuroko menurunkan sumpitnya dan menunjuk Midorima yang nampaknya belum melupakan insiden tadi pagi dan Akashi yang tengah membaca buku dengan sangat seriusnya.

Kise mencebikkan bibirnya ketika mendengar Kuroko tidak membelanya. Mata hijau Kise—Midorima—menatap Kuroko dengan lama, seolah berharap Kuroko akan membelanya jika saja ia menatapnya cukup lama. Namun, kegiatannya itu malah membuatnya mengingat satu hal yang sedari kemarin malam ia pikirkan.

"Besok aku ada pemotretan." Katanya, tiba-tiba. Matanya kemudian membesar dalam kesadaran ketika otaknya memproses kata-katanya baik-baik. "Kurokocchi! Besok aku ada pemotretan! Aku harus bagaimana!?" Serunya, panik, sembari mengguncang-guncang bahu Kuroko, ekspresi panik nampak di wajahnya—Midorima. "Kau mau menggantikanku, kan!?"

"Tidak." Kuroko menjawab tanpa rasa ragu.

"Tapi, itu pemotretan penting, Kurokocchi! Itu penting!" Kise melompat berdiri dan berjalan ke sana dan kemari, menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk sendiri. "Kakak manajer pasti akan membunuhku jika aku tidak datang!" Teriaknya, sembari membayangkan manajernya tersenyum ke arahnya sembari membawa sebuah gunting yang berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

"Kenapa tidak diundur saja? Memangnya Tetsu bisa kelihatan di kameranya?" Aomine, yang tengah menghabiskan makan siangnya, menimpali. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika sebuah pikiran absurd tentang Kuroko di dalam tubuh Kise bergaya di depan kamera, tetapi ketika dipotret, tidak ada sosok Kuroko di dalamnya.

Oke, itu kelewat horor.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang?" Akashi menutup bukunya dan berkata, "Bilang saja kau datang untuk menggantikan Kise, atau kalau perlu, kau bisa memakai wig dan lensa kontak dan menyamar menjadi Kise." Pemuda itu menjentikkan jemarinya ketika ia menyadari betapa kecenya ide yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Aku_ adalah Kise, Akashicchi!" Protes Kise, tidak terima dengan cara Akashi mengucapkan 'menyamar menjadi Kise' seolah ia bukanlah Kise Ryouta yang dimaksud. "Dan mau didandani seperti apapun, Midorimacchi itu tidak terlihat _fashionable_, bisa hancur karirku!" Seru Kise, mengabaikan fakta bahwa orang yang ia maksud berada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak _fashionable_, Kise!?" Midorima berseru dari tempatnya duduk. Tempat makan siangnya retak saking besarnya tenaga ia keluarkan untuk tidak melemparkan kotak makan siangnya ke kepala Kise. Mengapa ia menahan diri? Karena melempar kotak makan siang ke tubuhmu sendiri itu terasa sangat absurd.

"Aku membicarakan fakta, Midorimacchi!" Kise merengek.

Dan hanya membutuhkan empat kalimat bagi Kise untuk mematahkan determinasi Midorima untuk tidak melempar kotak makan siangnya. Midorima berdiri dan melempar kotaknya yang masih berisi setengahnya, mengarahkannya ke arah Kise yang nampaknya tidak menyadari sebuah benda terbang mengarah ke kepalanya.

Namun, kotak makan siang itu malah terbang melewati Kise begitu saja, terjatuh tepat di kepala Aomine yang memaki, terkejut setengah mati.

Wajah Midorima memucat, "Aku ketinggian ..."

"... Kupikir kita sudah membahas masalah tinggi badan ini?"

* * *

_Siang itu, guru olahraga yang tengah mengajar kelas Kise tidak dapat menemukan sosok Kise dimanapun, dan berasumsi bahwa pemuda itu jatuh sakit atau apa yang mengharuskannya absen dari kelas olahraga._

_Seharusnya ia menoleh ke belakang._

* * *

"Melihat Akashi berjalan pulang bersama kita itu agak absurd, ya?" Kise menatap punggung Akashi yang berjalan agak di depan. Walaupun ia tahu Akashi berada di tubuh Kuroko, tetapi aura Akashi dan Kuroko sangat berbeda, jadi, berjalan bersama Kuroko dengan jiwa Akashi itu sebenarnya tak ada bedanya dengan berjalan bersama Akashi dalam tubuh Akashi.

"Masa?" Akashi mengerjap, "Padahal aku sudah berusaha berakting menjadi Kuroko, loh."

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, terkekeh. Di sampingnya, Kuroko nampak memandangi sesuatu dari kejauhan, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang kini berdebat tentang siapa yang berakting sangat baik hari ini. Mata cokelat tua Kuroko—Kise—kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang sedari tadi dicarinya, membuat sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kalian duluan saja, ada yang mau kubeli." Kuroko melambaikan tangannya, bergerak menjauh dari teman-temannya yang nampaknya tak mendengar kata-katanya dan tak menyadari dirinya berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Kuroko menghapus semua ekspresi yang nampak di wajahnya ketika kedua pintu kaca itu terbuka secara otomatis di depannya. Melangkah masuk dengan santai, Kuroko segera melangkah ke hadapan kasir dan mengangguk sekali ketika sang kasir tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan nada riang. Agak terlalu riang sebenarnya.

Setelah memesan milkshake vanilanya, Kuroko memperhatikan sang kasir yang melangkah pergi dan menyiapkan pesanannya. Suara bisik-bisik dari sekelilingnya dan jeritan tertahan para gadis membuatnya menoleh, sebelah alisnya naik ketika ia melihat orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman sembari berbisik-bisik dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa gadis menatapnya dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah mereka, membuat rasa herannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Suara ceria sang kasir membuatnya kembali menoleh ke depan. Setelah membayar dan menerima minumannya. Kuroko bergegas pergi, tatapan dan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk, plus, terlahir menjadi seseorang dengan keberadaan yang lemah membuatnya tak terbiasa dengan perhatian orang di sekelilingnya.

Kuroko menghirup minumannya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat lagi-lagi orang menatapnya. Memutuskannya untuk mengabaikannya, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah toko-toko yang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok Kise Ryouta kembali menatapnya balik dari kaca toko yang bersih cemerlang.

Terkejut dengan bayangannya sendiri, tanpa sengaja, Kuroko menjatuhkan minumannya.

"Eh ...?" Kuroko menaikkan sebelah tangannya dan memperhatikan bayangannya ikut menaikkan sebelah tangannya. Diabaikannya tatapan orang-orang yang ada di dalam toko kelontong itu, toh, yang mereka lihat adalah Kise Ryouta, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda itu menatap bayangannya selama beberapa detik yang lama, pikirannya berputar-putar hingga akhirnya ia mengingat bahwa ia masih berada di tubuh Kise.

Kuroko kemudian menunduk, memandangi minumannya yang tumpah. Menghela napas, pemuda itu berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji yang sering ia datangi, hendak membeli pengganti minumannya.

**.**

"Aku pulang."

Kuroko melepaskan sepatunya. Mendengarkan suara jeritan tertahan kakak tertua Kise dan suara peluit dari acara televisi yang tengah ditonton sang gadis.

Melangkah masuk, Kuroko segera dihadapkan dengan pemandangan anak sulung keluarga Kise yang tengah duduk di ujung sofa, menonton pertandingan sepakbola entah klub mana melawan klub siapa dengan ekspresi serius. Sesekali memaki ketika seorang pemain mendekati gawang atau berusaha mencetak angka yang gagal.

Mendadak Kuroko bertanya-tanya berapa umur kakak Kise. Jika mereka tak terlalu jauh, bukannya mereka harusnya masih bersekolah? Atau bekerja?

Kuroko segera berjalan menuju pintu yang ia yakini sebagai pembatas kamar Kise dan membuka pintunya.

Untuk menemukan kamar mandi menghadangnya.

Jeritan heboh dari ruang keluarga membuat Kuroko tersentak dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia tak akan terbiasa di apartemen ini.

Kuroko harus mengecek satu-persatu pintu yang ada di dalam apartemen berukuran besar tersebut dan menghela napas lega ketika akhirnya ia menemukan kamar Kise. Setelah meletakkan tasnya dan berganti pakaian, Kuroko segera mengeluarkan seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya dan mulai bekerja.

"Ryouta, makan malam siap."

Kuroko mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, ia akan menyelesaikan soal ini dahulu sebelum pergi ke ruang makan, Kuroko berjanji dalam hati. Ia dapat merasakan kakak kedua Kise menatapnya sejenak sebelum melesat pergi.

Kuroko baru akan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Kise yang dibiarkan terbuka ketika kakak Kise kembali lagi, kali ini sembari menyeret kakak tertua Kise yang wajahnya memucat.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat kedua gadis itu menatapnya, membeku, seolah nyawa mereka tak ada di dalam tubuh mereka. Wajah mereka memucat, seolah mereka baru saja melihat hantu.

"... Kak ...?" Kuroko bertanya, ragu-ragu.

Kedua gadis berambut pirang itu nampak tersadar begitu mendengar Kuroko memanggil mereka.

"Ryouta! Sekarang aku yakin kau sakit! Aku akan menelepon ambulans sekarang juga!" Kakak tertua Kise menjerit panik, seolah ia melihat adiknya bertransformasi menjadi dewa kematian. "Apakah di daerah sini ada rumah sakit jiwa?" Jeritnya, sembari berlari pergi ke ruang keluarga, menjeritkan sederet kalimat tentang kejiwaan adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah karena terlalu banyak bekerja.

Suara isakkan membuat Kuroko menoleh ke arah gadis lainnya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu kemudian menerjang Kuroko dan berseru dengan terharu, "Tuhan, terima kasih telah membiarkanku hidup untuk melihat adikku akhirnya mengerjakan PR-nya!"

Kuroko tahu hidupnya akan menjadi merepotkan ketika ia berpindah ke tubuh Kise, tetapi ia tak tahu hidupnya akan menajdi **sebegini **merepotkannya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne:**

Azu : "_Yosh_! Chapter selanjutnya udah jadi."

Aru : "Dan Azu mengalami dilema dengan _kinder_!Akashi. Kenapa? _Weanwhile_ fict ini tercipta dengan tujuan menistakan _kiseki_, Azu juga pengen bikin _prince charming kinder_!Akashi."

Azu : "..._yeah... well..._ siapa yang nggak mau liat Akashi versi _prince charming _sih?"

Aru : "Yup sekarang saatnya membalas reviewer non-login. Pertama buat _**Fortuner**_**, **terima kasih sudah ngakak(?) Nijimura-_senpai_ ganteng kan? Kan? Kan? Dia tuh sosok suami idaman yang pasti bakalan _affectionate _sangat sama istrinya karena dia aja keluar dari klub gara-gara bokapnya sakit kan? Kan? Kan? Siapa yang nggak mau punya suami kayak gitu? Pasti dia juga sayang sama bokap kita ntar. Pasti nanti anaknya jadi—,"

Azu : "Aru, _please... Fansgirlingan _itu ada batasnya juga. Kurang-kurangin lah tolong... malu nih."

Aru : "Ehm, oke... selanjutnya... untuk _**Guest dan Ara**_, ini chapter keduanya, selamat menikmati. Kemudian untuk _**Aoki **_yang review dua kali, _wait_, Aoki yang review pertama dan kedua sama kan? Ini chapter keduanya, silakan dinikmati dan udah ada _glimpse_ tentang kehidupan Kuroko dalam tubuh Kise di rumah Kise dan berinteraksi dengan kakak-kakak Kise (yang sebetulnya bisa dikategorikan sebagai OC karena kami berdua nggak tahu gimana wujud kakaknya Kise dan sedang terlalu malas untuk melakukan riset) juga udah ada sedikit tentang bagaimana susahnya _stay in character_. Untuk rinciannya karakter tertentu, harap di tunggu dengan sabar ya. Soal _pairing_, nggak ada _pairing_. Toh di atas juga sudah di sebutkan. Dan kami berdua belum cukup iman dan taqwa untuk nulis male x male jadi sejauh ini fict kami non-pair di fandom Kurobas Indo ini.

Dan untuk _**Yuzuru**_, maafkan Akashi karena membuat Kuroko yang unyu menjadi mengerikan. Maafkan Aomine karena dia ngupil di tubuh Akashi (_highlight_ dari sebagian besar reviewer adalah _indeed_, Akashi ngupil). Maafkan Kise menghapuskan _image_ _tsundere_ tapi imut(?) milik Midorima. Dan semua peran utama butuh kesulitan dalam hidupnya, _ne_? Kalau nggak gitu, ceritanya nggak akan menantang(?)... huft... napas dulu..."

Azu : "Kedengeran kayak nenek-nenek abis jogging tahu nggak?"

Aru : "Buat _**Natsumi**__, _ini chapter keduanya, semoga anda puas~ Dan well ... kata-kata anda memang, _indeed_, ambigu. Seharusnya anda tahu, Azu menjerit-jerit gak jelas karena membaca review anda. Hufh ... Susah juga ya punya partner yang punya _soft-spot _sama—

Azu : *Bekep Aru* Baiklah, Azu (dan Aru) mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, maupun mem-follow, semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini! Chapter berikutnya adalah tentang Kise ditubuh Midorima, yang akan ditulis oleh Aru, kufufufu~"

Aru : "..."

Azu : "Akhir kata, kami tunggu kalian di kotak review dan silakan tunggu kami di chapter selanjutnya~"


End file.
